Beautiful Explorer
Beautiful Explorer is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated action fantasy comedy-adventure film produced by Warner Animation Group, ClearWorld Entertainment, and RatPac-Dune Entertainment, with animation provided by CreativeNext Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Thalia Ward from a screenplay by Darren Lemke and a story by Ward, and stars the voices of Olivia Munn, Christina Ricci, Ryan Reynolds, Ty Burrell, Kate McKinnon and Will Ferrell. The film follows a young woman who goes on a journey to stop an evil poachers from destroy the jungle. Beautiful Explorer premiered at Los Angeles on January 27, 2018, and'' was released in the United States on February 2, 2018. It received generally positive reviews from critics; many of whom praised its concept, animation, script, voice cast, characters and humor, while some criticized its plot as derivative. The film grossed $938 million worldwide, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film from Warner Bros. and the tenth highest-grossing film of 2018. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Olivia Munn as Tabitha, a young woman who wants to travel the world on her own. * Christina Ricci as Tara, a woman who is Tabitha's best friend since her childhood. * Ryan Reynolds as Nathan, a man who aids Tabitha in saving the jungle. * Ty Burrell as Hudson, Nathan's first assistant who help Tabitha and Tara on saving the jungle. * Kate McKinnon as Ariella, Nathan's second assistant who also help Tabitha and Tara on saving the jungle * Will Ferrell as Darrell, a leader of poachers who wants to destroy the jungle and kill every animals. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Beautiful Explorer was originally scheduled to be released on February 16, 2018, but was later pushed back two weeks later to February 2, 2018 to avoid competition with Black Panther and Early Man. The film premiered at Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on January 27, 2018. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to January 26, 2018. The film'' received a wide release in the United States on February 2, 2018 and in Australia on March 9, 2018. The film was shown alongside ''Alaina's School Rush, a five-minute short film featuring the characters from Alaina Gleen. Marketing The first trailer was released online at JeremyWorks Studios' YouTube page on June 1, 2017, and was shown on films such as Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, The Emoji Movie, and on Blu-ray and DVD prints of The Lego Batman Movie. The official theatrical trailer for the film was released online at JeremyWorks' YouTube page on August 30, 2017 and was shown on films such as Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past, The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Legend of Magic Sword, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Lasertag, Coco, Ferdinand, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. More coming soon! Home media Beautiful Explorer ''was first released on April 17, 2018 on Digital HD and Movies Anywhere . It was then released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on May 1, 2018 by Warner Home Video. In addition to ''Alaina's School Rush, the releases also include a short film called Jungle Guide. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films